Vampire's Bite
by Lady Rouge the Elf
Summary: a short drabble involving a Vampire Wheatley and a scared Chell. Rated T for blood, just to be on the safe side. Contains Chelley


It was hard to think. Between the ear shattering music and the adrenaline coursing through her body, it was a miracle Chell could even make her way through the thick wall of people dancing around her in the nightclub. Everything seemed to be swimming and spinning, and more than once she tripped over her own feet as she desperately tried to make her way to the exit as quickly as she could.

The night had been a blur, up until an hour ago when she found herself locked in a room with a vampire. She had no clue how it was possible, but the fact that there was a secret science center in the middle of the desert that did all kinds of weird tests on humans should have been an indicator that something like this could happen.

She turned her head to look for the man who had been pursuing her, and sure enough, he was standing on the second level eying her up like a wild animal hunting it's prey. Wheatley – who had been her best friend up until he disappeared a week ago- smiled wickedly at her, making his once stunningly blue eyes deepen to an almost black.

A desperate plea escaped her throat but fell on deaf ears. She was surround by hundreds of people, yet no one could help her. She grew more frantic to escape, but fate was not with her this night. A loud, upbeat song began and the crowd started dancing more feverishly. She narrowly avoided being squished between several people, but soon found herself slamming into someone.

Upon looking up, her heart froze. It was him. Her once best friend turned into a blood thirsty monster. His normally disheveled blonde hair was slicked back, making his round face appear to be slimmer and more menacing. His eyes -normally hidden behind thick framed black glasses- danced with the bouncing light, and made Chell feel like he was staring right into her soul.

"It's pointless to run from me, luv. You're never gonna manage to escape through this crowd, so why don'tcha just give up already?" he took a step forward, in turn making her back up as far as she was able to "you know, _she _wants you to join our family. She won't go easy on you either, so it's best to let me turn you; I promise, I'll go easy"

He laughed at this and Chell could feel her skin crawl. Ever so slowly, he reached out and hooked his arm behind Chell, letting it rest just above the waistband of her pants. She tried to pull away, but his strength was just too great, even if he was barely holding her.

There was no escape. Even amidst all of these people, Chell was helpless. Her heart begun to throw itself at her chest, and only made him smile wider. He pulled her closer and gently caressed her check in a loving sort of manner. Chell closed her eyes and let out a silent whimper, willing her body not to shake.

"It only hurts for a moment. Then before ya know it, you'll be among the immortal, like me and our loving mother" His voice was soft, yet held a menacing sort of tone to it. He then squeezed her cheeks until she looked up at him helplessly.

In the next moment, he reached up and took his thumb in his mouth, giving it a deep bite until blood beaded up to the surface. Keeping his gaze locked with Chell's, he smeared the blood along his lips and gave her a playful smile. Chell tried with all her might to push him away, the fear in her gripping her chest so tightly she was almost in tears.

She didn't want to die like this, especially by the hand of someone she was close to. She didn't want to be turned into a monster either, even if it meant she could be with him for all eternity. It wasn't right, being some creature that drank off the blood of the living in order to keep itself alive. But no matter how much she protested, Wheatley didn't let her go. He gripped her tighter and pulled her closer, leaning down agonizingly slow until their noses were brushing against one another's.

"Come on luv, give us a kiss" Chell could smell the blood with each word he spoke, and felt her stomach curl tightly. She shook her head violently and bit at her lips, trying in one last feeble attempt to remain human. Wheatley dug his fingernails into Chell's shoulder with almost enough force to break bones, effectively getting the woman to stop squirming.

Without wasting another moment, Wheatley leaned forward the rest of the way, and placed his bloodstained lips against Chell's. An alarmed sort of noise sounded in the back of her throat at the moment of feeling his lips against hers, but the noise was immediately drowned out by the music.

Chell's eyes snapped close as her body went rigid. The feeling of his lips was almost pleasant, had it not been for the blood that covered them. It felt cold and sticky, almost like maple syrup that had been left out on a cold day, but tasted horrible. The taste of copper filled her mouth and nose, and more than once she had to fight for air to keep from gagging.

She had no idea how long the kiss lasted before something began to change. An almost sort of calming sensation washed over her, and her body began to relax against his. She even reached up to put a hand on the back of Wheatley's head, letting her fingers curl in the bits of hair that hadn't been plastered down with gel.

Wheatley pulled away just enough to look into Chell's eyes, and as her gaze met his, he opened his moth to reveal his fangs. This would have frightened Chell, had she not been under his spell. He let out a soft hiss before leaning down to her neck, letting his fangs sink into her skin as he bit her.

Chell merely gasped at the feeling. Yes, it did hurt; but the calming sensation from before seemed to be growing, and ultimately made her like the feeling of being bitten. It felt as though she were being pricked by two needles, except the warm sensation of her blood flowing through the wound was new.

Drowsiness began to overtake her almost instantly, and she couldn't fight it for much longer. As soon as she closed her eyes, her entire body went limp in Wheatley's arms, and somewhere in the back of her mind, she was thankful he was holding her.

Wheatley pulled away from her with a wicked little smile, giving her neck a soft kiss before he picked her up in his arms bridal style.

"You an' me luv, we're gonna have one hell of an eternity together"

A/N: wow, it sure has been awhile since my last fic, huh? Life has been SUPER hard for me the past year, and it's gotten hard to accomplish anything anymore. With that being said, I dunno if or when I'll ever get around to finishing Through Other Eyes, I'm really sorry about that. I did wanna finish it, but with things as there, I've lost the motivation to work on it.

BUT! I am on a portal kick, and I've actually got a few other WheatleyxChell/ChellxWheatley/Chelley fics in the works, so be on the lookout for those in the future!

I should also mention; this was inspired by the nightclub scene in the 2011 remake of Fright Night. Currently, this will only be a oneshot, since I have no other ideas on how to continue; but, who knows? I'll either write more to it, or make another vampire!Wheatley fic...cuz I love vampires, and god it's been super long since I've written any sort of story involving them.


End file.
